Little Blue
Social Life Little Blue is Blue's brother, who is younger than him by one year. Since he doesn't have his own family, he usually tags along with Blue and his family. He also loves watching Blink, and Blink thinks he is the perfect uncle. Yet, Blue still has not told him of his other nephew Navy or his niece Lavender. Little Blue is also an inventor and has created a 10 foot armed robot called the TITAN that ONLY appears in RPs. In other RPs, he and Jones compete over who has better inventions. In high school, (as proven in High School Flashbacks) he liked girls though for an unknown reason, he is now disgusted by them. (mostly the ones that are into him) He also has a collection of butterfly knives, that he mostly just does tricks with. (here's one: http://youtu.be/MROnJVkMpWk) In fact, using the butterfly knives has left him using a hand from a downer. And most of his adventures are Templar or Jade and Jones related. He also owns a pig named (pork)Chops, who Blink named. Chops can speak and has the voice talent of Morgan Freeman, and Chops is the only living being to get Jade to laugh to tears. LB also lives next to Jade, so Jade walks next door when she's bored. Assassin Mode After inserting the blood of the legendary assassins, Ezio, Edward, Altiar, and Connor (and Arno once I get AC Unity!) became the four assassins he can become by pressing a computer chip with a button, and yelling the assassin's name. He gave himself the ability to do so in Little Blue .vs. Templars and he also revealed he was in the Creed, the brotherhood of men and women dedicated to stopping the Templars from becoming tyrants of the world, which may explain why he wears a hood everyday and has advanced athletic training, which allows him to fight even without his assassin mode. It has not appeared yet, but he may yell "All Assassins!" and all four assassins will come out of his body, and fight on their own, until he summons them back. (sorta like Pokemon but with no gay kids or gay creatures XD NightWatcher The NightWatcher is LB's vigilante form. The bullet-proof armor has many features including a radar, thermal vision, a comlink, chains that come from the arms which can be detached when he wants, a light, and a button that calls his street bike. Oh yeah. He has a street bike. His bike is another large part of the NightWatcher. Behind the headlight is a barrage of missiles, the wheels can become covered in steel, and the bike can nearly reach speeds of 200 mph. The NightWatcher always works in the dark, but usually is seen unlike the LoneWolf. He is usually thought of as a criminal even more than the LoneWolf, even though he never kills, he just usually hangs criminals by their legs. In an RP, he became friends with the Bloser, FireFox, and became Earl Grays arch nemesis. Nicknames What Little Blue calls them *Murderous freakshow. (to Wolf) *Big me. (to Blue) *Disgusting bitch. (to Jade) *Unhot mess. (to Jade) *Cyclops. (to Jones) *Ms. Self-absorbed. (to Rare) *Bro. (to Blue) *Meat sack. (to Chops) *Bacon. (to Chops) *Crimson fuckhole. (to Red) *Husky. (to Shawn) *Candy. cock-sucker (to Kumi) *Nyan. (to Neko) * Goku, Vegeta. (to Spark) What they call Little Blue * LB (by EVERYONE) * Little Blue Riding Hood (from Spark) * Baby Blue (from Jade) * Little Bitch (from Jones) Trivia *He naturally sleeps with his eyes open *He is doublejointed *His hair, (when visible) can grow fast *He is recognized world-wide for his cooking abilities *He always has a sword in its sheathe wherever he is *He specializes in bomb crafting (bombs with effects like stink bomb, smoke bomb, shrapnel bomb, so forth) *If you visit his closet, you'll see it's filled with hoods both sides *He is secretly filthy f**ing rich *He is a world-class inventor and weapons designer * His real name is Zach, full name: Zachary Monica Whitman Clark the III * He killed Gerald Butler in DFTR Category:Characters